Social networking services facilitate the development of online social networks by connecting a user's profile with those of other individuals and/or groups, and comprehend a variety of media, network and site infrastructures. Social networking services typically enable users to engage in dialogues through commentary applications associated with a user item posting, such as a photograph or still image, video and audio media content, web link citations, etc. Depending on the social media platform deployed, users as members may be able to directly contact and engage in communications with any other member.
Often data item postings are selectively shared with other users via permissions based on a recognized relationship to the user, such as a friend, business colleague, school mate, family member, etc. A given posted item may generate a wide variety of comments from a wide variety of users of the social networking service. Often a user is identified in or as otherwise associated with an uploaded image or items by “tagging” or other metadata entries that identify the user and result in notification to the user of the posting and addition of the item to activity data of the user on the social networking services. Thus notified, the user may freely review and peruse comments posted by other users and associated with the posted item.